


making love out of nothing at all

by j_gabrielle



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Established Relationship, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: As if he knows he is being watched, Eddie smiles, big and easy. "If we're being honest right now, I never liked your cooking.""Honey," Buck licks his lips, laughing in the rushing wind from the open windows. "I never cooked a day in my life."
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	making love out of nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing has quickly endeared itself to me and I've spent the better part of the last two days binging 9-1-1. Send no help. 
> 
> Greatly inspired by this scene from [the Mr. & Mrs. Smith movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smM9KQrzMuw)

'And I know just how to lie, I know just how to fake it,' Air Supply croons through the speakers of the minivan they'd commandeered as a getaway car.

Buck checks the rearview mirror before flicking his gaze over to Eddie at the wheel. Honestly, they should've gone for something a little faster if they really wanted to stand a chance is outrunning both their agencies. They're still covered in nicks and bruises from their all-out brawl last night, adding on to the firefight from the assassins that had been called on them, Buck could do with a break right about now.

They're still dressed in whatever they could salvage from the ruins of their marriage, but god, Buck thinks his husband looks heartstoppingly handsome in the late morning light. 

As if he knows he is being watched, Eddie smiles, big and easy. "If we're being honest right now, I never liked your cooking."

"Honey," Buck licks his lips, laughing in the rushing wind from the open windows. "I never cooked a day in my life."

He raises his eyebrows when Eddie scoffs, warm eyes alight with criminal glee as he scoffs, "Lies!" Buck is saved from answering when a hail of gunfire pockmarks the back of their vehicle. He climbs to the back of the car, getting ready to return his own volley of bullets only to be foiled by Eddie swerving between lanes.

"Honey!" He shouts, strained and stressed over the screeching of tires. Giving up on trying to get a clear shot, he climbs back into the passenger seat. "I'll drive. You shoot."

"Buck..."

"I'll drive," He says again, one hand on the wheel. "You shoot."

To his credit, Eddie waits until he has successfully caused a four-car pile-up before he says, "Babe, I should probably tell you. I was married once before."

And Buck, well. Buck sees red.

He slams his foot on the brakes, throwing Eddie back into the console. With his free hand, he begins slapping him on his arms, chest, and wherever he can reach without taking his eyes off the road for too long. "What's wrong with you! Are you crazy?" Eddie shouts, arms coming up in defence. He is careful to pull away quickly when new gunshots pinging off the side of the car reminds them that they were still on a highway trying to outrun their assailants.

"You're what's wrong with me!" Buck screams back. He clenches his jaw, eyes going stormy. His hands go back to the wheel when Eddie scrambles into the backseat. "What's her name and social security number."

"No, you're not gonna kill her."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
